Among the Special Infected
by White Maid
Summary: Things are as normal ever among the walking AND talking zombies, as well as the Special Infected. But what happens when there's an interesting pairing waiting to unfold? Oneshot SmokerxHunter Yaoi


"EHEHEHEHE!~!" Cackling like the madman he was, the Jockey sprinted around on all fours, jumping from roof to roof with inhuman speed. One of the Special Infected watched the crazy companion from below before shaking his head and taking a long, low drag of a cigarette.

Pulling it out of his mouth with his middle finger and index, he let the smoke out through his mouth and nose as his tongue hung near his stomach. His hair was messy, almost giving him a highschool-like look. His hair was brown, like his eyes which were small around the pupil.

As he let the smoke out, the hooded male beside him held his now with blood-dyed claws as he coughed. "Got enough stink there, Smoker?"

In response to the Hunter, said male flipped the boy off before he coughed. "Shut the hell up, Hunter." And he smoothed down his own clothes boredly which consisted of a white t-shirt with a green vest and a pair of jeans. His feet, unlike the Hunter, were covered with what seemed to be white sneakers, the design of Sketchers having become worn off from the side.

As the Hunter pouted, he soon smirked, showing a row of razor-like teeth, the blood on his lips slightly cracking as it began to dry. The Hunter wore rather concealing clothes, his navy blue hoodie hiding his eyes perfectly in shadows. Duck tape kept the sleeves down, allowing him the advantage to scale walls faster and be freed of the burden of being snagged by trees of the nearby forest. The silver tape was also wrapped around his ankles and thighs to keep the dark brown pants on his legs. The boy was a master at parkour.

"By the way, Smoker~" the dog-like infected began, rising to his feet, "have you seen Spitter lately?"

The other shuddered. "Ugh, don't remind me of the date she had in mind. *Cough* There's no way I'm giving up wrapping survivors up just to see her smile and salivate acid near her feet."

Hunter chuckled as he looked up at the taller male. "Awh~, and I thought you two would be a perfect match." And the light of a lighter was suddenly in his face, causing him to give a light shriek, jump back on all fours and ferociously snarl.

Smoker flicked it off, sticking it back into the breast pocket of his vest. "*CoughCough* I'll give you a perfect match when I make your face the burning stick." ...This was completely normal within the darkened city of undead.

Hunter stuck his tongue out childishly before he snickered. "What's wrong with being with another infected that _loves _you so _muuuch~?" _The other snorted before slowly breathing in more of the smoke of the cigarette and blowing out from his nose in almost a content sigh, his other hand flicking the cap of the lighter back onto the lighter itself.

"Because I _obviously _don't feel the same way. *CoughWheeze* I have my eyes set on another," he explained, looking at the other who now sat on his hind haunches like a dog.

"Who?"

Smoker slowly grinned before he chuckled, flicking the cigarette butt at his companion. "First of all, it's a he." The parkour blinked slowly before he let his jaw drop.

"YOU'RE GAY!"

"Who isn't when you're around?" A series of coughs erupted from his chest.

"..."

And Smoker saw the most amazing thing that he would live to tell in the rest of his zombie years. Hunter's face became such a dark red that it made the blood on his clothing seem to be...grey.

Hearing a sudden car alarm, both of them looked up before Smoker leaned off from the wall. "Well then, I-" he was interrupted by a cough, "I suppose I'll see you where the Survivors are-" The sudden claw on his arm made him blink and look down. Hunter's face was suddenly extremely close to his, making his heart, or what was left of it, suddenly twist.

"Oh hell no. You, sir, are coming with me."

"Wait a min-" And he was damn near close to being dragged across the blacktop and concrete to find himself soon nearly blinded by the darkness of an alley and hotly kissing the Hunter.

He just hoped the other thousands of zombies and special infected wouldn't find out.


End file.
